


Just Labels

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Labels, One Shot, Stereotypes, loving yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're just labels Isabella. They don't mean anything. You define who you are, not the other way around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Labels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this isn't one of my better fanfics, but I wanted to post it anyway. It originally started off as an idea for a drawing, but since I can't draw very well, I had to translate it into a story. Hope you like it regardless.

"Hey Izzy, what's--" Phineas paused as he walked into his best friend's backyard. "Isabella?" She sat with her back to him, knees pulled up to her chest. As he got closer, he noticed something. "What are these?" The red head stopped, reading the various signs and slips of paper that had been pinned to the back of Isabella's dress. "Goody-goody. Goody two-shoes. Prissy. Snob." His face hardened in anger as he came around in front of her. "Izzy, who did this?"

The girl sniffed. "Cassidy."

He sat down next to her. "Who's Cassidy?"

"She's this new girl at school. She's popular and pretty--"

"You're pretty too."

Isabella gave a wry smile, swiping at her eyes. She sighed, straightening her legs out in front of her. "I don't know why, but for some reason, Cassidy took an instant disliking to me."

"Did you do something?"

"I didn't do anything!" She started to cry. "She tracked me down after school, her and the popular girls. She-she told me that I had to hold still. So I did." Isabella motioned to the signs on her back. "They pinned these to me. They-they said they were labels that described who I really am."

Phineas looked at his friend's back. "You're none of those things Isabella. You're strong and caring and kind." He started to count on his fingers. "Resourceful--"

"Phineas, I have to wear these labels! I'll have to carry them around school! And everybody will tease me!"

"No they won't." He stood up, walking behind her and crouching down. Slowly, he removed each label from Isabella's back, setting them to the side. "There. You're free. No more labels."

"But--"

He pulled her to her feet, wrapping her in a hug. "They're just labels Isabella. They don't mean anything. You define who you are, not the other way around." She pulled back, looking at him. "Don't let what Cassidy said get to you."

The girl sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Thanks Phineas.” She smiled at him. "You're a good friend."

“Hey, no problem.” He slung an arm around her shoulders. “You’re a good friend too. Don't let anybody tell you who you are." He gave her shoulder a squeeze, the two walking across the street. “Come on; let’s go see if Mom made snacks.”


End file.
